Una típica Navidad con el distinguido toque Cullen
by Liath Bennet
Summary: Los Cullen deciden festejar las Fiestas navideñas. Alice es la encargada de la decoración y todos huyen para evitar sus ataques. ¡Pobre Jasper! / One - Shot


******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

"**Una típica Navidad con el distinguido toque de los Cullen".**

- Colócalo más a la izquierda. No, no ahí, a tu otra izquierda.

Alice se encontraba en el frente de la gran mansión Cullen, saltando y gesticulando con los brazos, dándole indicaciones a su muy apabullado esposo que estaba encaramado a la cornisa, colocando las luces.

- Cariño.. ¿crees que podrías calmarte un poco? Me esta costando mucho tranquilizarme.

Y no era para menos. Desde que la pequeña vampiro había decidido dar la fiesta del siglo, reuniendo a licántropos, vampiros, humanos, y una híbrida, las cosas se les habían salido de las manos, y Jasper no sabía qué hacer. El, por lo general, más paciente de los 9 estaba ante un dilema. O seguía con el trabajo que su amada esposa le había encomendado, o trataba de huir arriesgándose a la enorme ira que desataría.

- ¡Eso ni siquiera lo pienses Jasper Hale!

Ahí se fueron sus esperanzas vanas de que no se enterara de sus planes. Todavía no entendía cómo se había visto envuelto en este dilema. Más aun, cómo los demás se salvaron.

En el primer momento en que Alice decidió festejar, todos encontraron un motivo para huir. Esme y Carlisle se encontraban en el hospital, en una reunión organizada por el director, Rose y Emmett estaban de caza, alegando que debían controlarse para la fiesta (_como si lo necesitaran_). Por último, Edward, Bella y Rennesmé fueron en busca de Charlie a su casa, y por lo que parecía, llegarían con lo justo. Los lobos ni siquiera se acercaron, ya que valoraban mucho sus vidas, y la pequeña duende se había encargado de amenazarlos, tomando en cuenta que no podía ver nada si ellos estaban cerca.

- ¡Oh! ¡Están perfectas Jazz!

Soltó un suspiro.

- Ahora ve por la bolsa de Santa Claus con los regalos. Debe quedar junto a la chimenea.

- Si cariño...

_3 horas después..._

- ¡Pon el ángel en la punta!

Jasper se trepó a la escalera e hizo lo que le había pedido. El árbol estaba terminado, y con eso, la decoración. Al fin podría descansar, y eso que no se cansaba, puesto que era un vampiro, pero existen otros tipos de cansancio, y su mente necesitaba un enorme respiro.

Los suaves ojos dorados de la psíquica se quedaron mirando el vacío, luego sonrió y miró a su amado.

- Ya vienen.

Por el camino que serpenteaba hacia la entrada aparecieron varios autos en caravana. El primero, el volvo plateado con Edward, Bella, y Nessie; detrás, la patrulla de Charlie con Sue Clearwater en el asiento del copiloto; la manada; y cerrando la marcha, el Mercedes de Carlisle, con Esme a su lado.

La pequeña Cullen avanzó dando saltitos con sus pasos de bailarina, para darles la bienvenida.

- ¡Dios, Alice! Si que te has lucido esta vez – la alabó Edward.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención.

- Jazz ha hecho todo el trabajo, siguiendo mis instrucciones. Él también tuvo que ver.

El aludido la abrazó por detrás y apoyo el mentón sobre su hombro, sonriendo.

Pasaron al comedor, sentándose a la enorme mesa de madera pulida, en la cual la vajilla estaba colocada de manera simétrica, mostrando el dejo perfeccionista de uno de los miembros de la familia anfitriona.

Nessie se sentó sobre las piernas de Jake, lo que provocó un gruñido bajo de parte de su padre. Bella la imitó.

- No te pongas celoso cariño – sonrió cuando él la abrazó por la cintura.

Emmet y Rosalie llegaron pronto para ocupar sus puestos, felices por haberse salido con la suya y no haber soportado a su hermana.

Pronto, todos los presentes devoraban la comida que Esme había servido (sobretodo los licántropos, cuyos estómagos parecían no tener fin...). Los vampiros hacían de cuenta, solo por Charlie, ya que a pesar de que éste sabía que algo raro había, prefería mantenerse en la felicidad de la ignorancia.

* * *

Las doce estaban al llegar y todos alzaron sus copas para brindar.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1...

- ¡Feliz Navidad!

El cristal golpeó contra el cristal y todos bebieron. Parecía que todo estaba tranquilo pero...

- ¡A abrir los regalos! – Emmett, por supuesto.

Nessie fue la que más recibió. Había muñecas, ropa, ropa y más ropa (de parte de Alice y Rose), libros (Bella y Carlisle), Cds (Edward), un collar (Esme), y un brazalete (Jake).

- ¿Papi?

- ¿Si princesa?

- ¿Puedo ir a casa de Jake?

Gruñido.

Jacob sonreía, la viva imagen de la inocencia.

Rosalie torció la boca.

- Nop.

Alice decidió intervenir, luego de haber observado a los ojos de Bella.

- ¡Oh, vamos Edward! ¿Qué le podría llegar a pasar? Además, _te conviene_...

- Nop.

Bella suspiró, y dio vuelta la cabeza, acercando sus labios al oído de su esposo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sip.

- ¿En verdad? – lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, y pasó su mano derecha por el brazo del vampiro, que tembló.

_- Bella..._

- ¿Si?

Todos miraban divertidos la escena.

Siguió bajando sus labios, dejando suaves besos por el frío cuello. Las manos de Edward se aferraron a su mujer y sonrió de lado.

- ¿Nessie?

- Dime papi.

- Irás de Jake.

Bella rió.

* * *

_Al fin pude terminarlo! Es que estuve todo el día cocinando... No saben lo que es mi casa! jaja_

_Ojalá les guste mi One Shot =)_

_Espero sus reviews..._

_**Y que tengan una muy Feliz Navidad!**_

_**Disfrútenla con sus familias, coman mucho, y beban también... jaja**_

_Beso!**  
**_


End file.
